442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
WAGs
The WAGs are the wives and girlfriends of footballers and managers. They usually appear or are mentioned when Schlong Terry or Tryiton Giggsy appears. Most of their designs are generic, but some have differents designs and some are related to the real life counterparter. List of WAGs (alphabetical order) Footballers Angel Di Maria's wife She's mentioned when Tryiton Giggsy promised to let Di Maria play if he let he sleep with his wife. Alberto Smalleno's wife Klopp punishes Smalleno's bad defending by letting his wife go on a date with Terry. Alberto Moreno wife John Terry.png|Smalleno watching his wife dating with Terry. Coleen Rooney She's first mentioned when Rooney (as Rocky) accidentally calls her Adrian. In 2017, she tries to divorce him because she believed that he was cheating on her. She took revenge on him during the 12 Days of Christmas song, where she was in bed with three hench men. Coleen Rooney.png Cristiano Arrogantaldo's girlfriend She appears pregnant in the beginning of 2017. She is later shown taking care of their baby just before the Madrid Derby. She, along with Arrogantaldo's mom and son, were helping him to practice his goal shooting at home. Ronaldo girlfriend pregnant.png Cristiano Arrogantaldo's wives Ronaldo mentions having an “invisible” wife, who is the mother of Cristiano Arrogantaldo Junior. It's unknown what happened to her. Arrogantaldo tries to avoid conversations about her with his son. He also had another unknown wife/girlfriend who became the mother of his twin children Mateo and Eva. Cristiano Ronaldo son wife.gif|Arrogantaldo mentions his "invisible wife". Danny Ings' wife She is seen in a photo with Ings in a beach. Danny Ings beach wife.png David de Saver's girlfriend She is from Madrid and Rafact Beneatez tries to persuade David to join Real Madrid because of this. David de Gea girlfriend wife.png Dirty Sanchez's wife She looks just like Arsey Whinger and she is a big fan of Eyezil. There are two designs of her. Alexis Sanchez wife Ozil.png Costa Sanchez wife Terry.png|Another design of Sanchez's wife. Ghastly Tongue's wife She is mentioned by Giggsy. Hugoalkeeper Loris' wife Terry tells him that he slept with Loris' wife, making him unable to defend Terry's shoot. Hwan Mata's girlfriend Hwan Mata offers his girlfriend to Giggsy so, in return, he can play on the top 11. However, Giggsy didn't show interest on Mata's girlfriend. Kieran Gibbs' girlfriend She is kept as a hostage by Giggsy in one match, forcing Gibbs to score an own goal. Kieran Gibbs wife Ryan Giggs.png|Gibbs' girlfriend being kept as a hostage by Giggsy. Jack Wheelchair's girlfriend She appears besides her husband just before Slapman (Divhead Moyes) came and slapped him. Wilshere girlfriend Slapman Moyes.png|Jack's girlfriend. Jamie Voddy's wife Jamie tells Mahrez that his wife was being trolled in Twitter. This was a misuderstand, because he thought that the hashtag"#vardymisses" referred to his wife. Jamie Vardy twitter #vardymisses.png|Jamie points to the Twiiter that he believed that was meant for his wife. Mrs. Costly Coffee She looks like her husband and speaks in a manner similar to his. Diego Costa wife.png|Diego Costa's wife. Chelsea Terry keys for swapping.png|Mrs. Costly Coffee's name in a key for swapping. Mrs. Eyezil She is the wife of Mesut Eyezil. She is an alien from Venus with blonde hair and other feminine features. She pilots their UFO and she likes to read books. Mrs Eyezil.png Mrs. Fabregash Her name is written in one key for swapping with Terry. Chelsea Terry keys for swapping.png|Mrs. Fabregash's name in a key for swapping. Mrs. Hazardous Her name is written in one key for swapping with Terry Chelsea Terry keys for swapping.png|Mrs. Hazardous' name in a key for swapping. Mrs. Ivanitch She appears with her husband at Rafa's. Her name is written in one key for swapping with Terry. Phil Jones Rafa Benitez Ivanovic wife.png|Mrs. Ivanitch with her husband waiting to be answered. Chelsea Terry keys for swapping.png|Mrs. Ivanitch's name in a key for swapping. Mrs. Merthacker She looks just like her husband. Her husband is distracted by looking at her and Terry in the crowd. Mertsacker wife Terry.png|Mrs. Merthacker in love with Terry. Mrs. Oscar Her name is written in one key for swapping with Terry. She is later mentioned by her husband when he says that he is going to celebrate his victory of the EFL Cup with her and his sister. Chelsea Terry keys for swapping.png|Mrs. Oscar's name in a key for swapping. Olivier GQ's wife She is mentioned by the Wacky Races' commentator, who says that GQ putting the ball under his shirt is a reference to his wife, meaning that she is either pregnant or fat. Pedro's wife Terry pulls her hand inside the box so he receives a red card for "pulling". Pedro wife Terry.png|Pedro's wife giving her hand to Terry. Phace Jones wife Olivier GQ mentions to Jones that he had slept with his wife. Philippe Cuteinho's girlfriend Coutinho mentions his new girlfriend for his friends of Liverinthepastpool. Since she just appeared once, it's unknown what happened to her. Coutinho girlfriend Klopp Mane Firmino Salah.png|Coutinho points to his new girlfriend. Philippe Cuteinho's wife She is seen with him after they return home and find that their house had been thrashed by someone. Coutinho wife home.png|Coutinho and his wife find that someone messed up their house. Schlong Terry's wife She is mentioned sometimes by Terry himself. Giggsy also mentions that he was having a case with her. She appears in a Conspiracy Theory sleeping with Diego Costa. Terry wife Diego Costa.png|Terry find his wife with Diego Costa. Sergio Aguero's wife She was in a car with Wayne and they crashed in Aguero's car. Wayne Rooney Aguero Dean Terry wife car.png|Aguero's wife in the red car. Sergio Redos' wife Ramos's wife lived with her husband but she has to deal with his diving and cheating personality. She is happy when Juan Cuadrado poisons him. Ramos wife.png|Ramos with his wife. Th2-0 Walcott's wife She received a coffee machine from Terry for Christmas. Her husband became worried because of that. Theo Walcott wife.png|Theo with his wife. Tryiton Giggsy's wife She is mentioned sometimes by Terry and Giggsy himself. Zlatan's wife She is jealous about her husband, as shown when she chased him down when he tried to date the World's Most Beautiful Woman. She also slaps him when he didn't bought her a birthday gift and when he hurt the feelings of a widower reporter. Zlatan wife old.png|Zlatan with his wife before her redesign. Zlatan wife.png|Zlatan's wife jealousy. Managers Dick Advoblackcat's wife Dick mentions that his wife incentivated him to stay as the manager of Sunlessland. This shows how she loves him. Divhead Moyes' wife Giggsy says to Moyes that he had been sleeping with his wife what makes him angry. Giggsy says that Moyes smeels like his wife after Moyes leaves. Eddie Howe's wife Eddie invited Pellegrino and his wife to go on a restaurant with Eddie and his wife, but revealed that he married a football. Considering Eddie's personality, it's more likely a joke. Louis Van Harsh's wife She looks just like him. There's a photo of her in his office room. Louis van Gaal wife picture.png|A picture of Louis' wife in his table. Mrs. Pochettino She is mentioned by her husband after Tottenham defeated Everton 4-0. Pochettino mentions that he would show the replay of the goals to her. Mrs. Special One She's the wife of Jose Moaninho. She cheated on him with Terry. Jose Mourinho Terry wife Starford Bridge stadium.png|Mrs. Special One seen in Terry's arms in the background. Chelsea Terry keys for swapping.png|Mrs. Special One's name in a key for swapping. Mrs. Whinger She is the wife of Arsey Whinger. Giggsy said that he could feel her smell in the first 442oons videos. Her name is mentioned in one Rap Battle against Moaninho. Other wives Chelsea players' WAGs Terry said that he received the phone number of Chelsea players' WAGs as a consolation after he slipped and missed his penalty against Manchester United in the Champions League. Premier League WAGs They try to buy Terry in the Transfer Window of January 2017. Some of them are released by Conte after Terry left Chelsea. It's possible that the blonde girl with grey dress is Smalleno's wife and that the redhead with pink dress is either the wife of Pedro, Aguero, Walcott or Wheelchair. WAGs offer Terry managers.png|The WAGs making an offer for Terry. Premier League WAGs Lampard Conte.png|The WAGs with Lampard. Referee's wife Fernando Torrid blackmailed the referee to give a freekick to Atletico Madrid by kidnapping his wife and threateing her. After the referee conceided the free kick, he heard the sound of a shot, but Torrid remembers him that he just shot blanks. Referee wife Torres.png|The referee's wife being kept as a hostage. Wayne Rooney's old “girlfriends” There are two old ladies who are often seen with Wayne. They are a reference to Helen Wood, an old prostitute that Wayne Rooney had sex with. Rooney bedroom old ladies.png|Rooney and his two "girlfriends" in his bedroom. Trivia * Aguero's, Pedro's, Wheelchair's and Walcott's wives have the same design. ** That is also the design for the World's Most Beautiful Woman. It's unknown if she is any of the four above or a totally different character. * Terry's and Moaninho's wives have the same design. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Females Category:Non-footballer characters Category:Groups Category:Relatives Category:Unseen characters Category:Models